league_of_reapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Norse Pantheon
The Norse Pantheon come from the body of myths of the North Germanic peoples. They are the Gods and beliefs of the Vikings. (this needs to be better, very general)(dates maybe? also it won't let me add an image to the infobox wtf) Player Characters from this Pantheon are Sigrunn, Loki,??????????????? some more stuff. maybe like. asatru and other related words. Brief BRIEF glossary Gods 'Bragi' Bragi is the God of Poetry and Performance in the Nordic Pantheon. He performed during the time Sigrunn , Miss Mist , Aron , Asmodeus , Zéphyrine, and Constance visited Asgard. Fenrir Fenrir is the Great Wolf. The Bringer of the Ragnarok. He was married to Hanyil a Valkyrie that stood up for Sigrunn, but recently his sister Hel killed her in a power grab to get her throne back. He is currently in chains in his cell awaiting the day of Ragnarok. 'Freya' Freyja is one of Odin's many wives. She is in charge of those that are admitted to Folkvang afterlife. She is kind and considerate. 'Hel' Hel is the daughter of Loki and Goddess of Death and Helheim. She is shrewd and takes her duties seriously. She recently had a falling out with her father over the unseating her brother Fenrir and his wife Hanyil did of her throne. She reclaimed her throne after killing Hanyil and reshackeling Fenrir. 'Idunn' Idunn is the wife of Bragi and the Goddess of eternal youth. She is well known singer and long flowing hair. 'Loki' See Loki 'Niorun' Niorun is the Goddess of Dreams, Nightmares and Visions in the Norse Pantheon. She talks in riddles and poems unless frustrated, which she will talk to you straight but with anger. She has in the past been mistaken as Miss Mist, but they are not the same person. Niorun gets angry when her warnings are not heeded because the chosen recipient doesn't understand it. 'The Norns' The Norns are the three Goddesses in charge of the Threads of Fate for those of the Norse religion. They live at the Well of Wyrd, next to the first exposed tree-root of the World Tree, in Asgard. They are named Urd (That-Which-Is), Verdandi (That-Which-Is-Becoming), and Skuld (That-Which-Should-Be), and they are mentioned as "the mighty maids from Thursenheim", or Niflheim, home of the frost-thurses. Urd spins threads, Verdandi weaves them, and Skuld cuts them short. Sometimes they appear to look identical; sometimes they appear with different ages. Unlike the Morai (the Greek Fates), Urd is the eldest and Skuld sometimes appears as a maiden (and has been said to ride with the Valkyries, to end the lives of warriors). All three were once Valkyries and the original Valkyries. Skuld appeared to Sigrunn when she changed the Threads of Fate to Milly, Arondel's granddaughter. 'Odin' Odin is the All Father, the Father God of Norse Pantheon. He has his two ravens, Huginn and Munin that bring him memories and news from around the world. Huginn and Munin's feathers were used in the cure for the Affliction. Odin is all seeing and wise. 'Thor' Thor is the God of Thunder in the Norse Pantheon. He is loud and boisterous. He is supportive and likes having a good time. Can be a bit of a flirt. 'Ve and Vili' Ve and Vili are the brothers of Odin that were apart of the creation of the nine realms. Ve is the God of sacred temples and Vili the God of Motivation. Ve gave his blood to Davina for the first cure for the Affliction in the Afflicted Gods Timeline. In the Binx Timeline all three brothers gave their blood for the cure. Beliefs and Practices Runes n stuff Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Afterlives yeah Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum.